Dredges used to remove solid material from the bottoms of waterways and harbors usually consist of floating equipment, such as barges, on which are mounted apparatus which can be lowered to the bottom and which scoop up or suck up material from the bottom. This material is brought to the surface either by conveyor scoops or by entrainment in a fluid stream. Such dredges are exemplified by von Bolhar U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,537 and Skakel U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,996.
As pointed out in the von Bolhar patent, the maintenance of depth accuracy is an important consideration in many dredging operations. In addition, the smoothness of the bottom, after the dredging operation, is also of importance.
The waterway cleaner or dredge of the present invention comprises a combination of elements which provide the degree of control needed to achieve both accuracy of depth and smoothness of bottom without excessive stirring of loose material in the water, and without damaging the natural banks of the seawalls lining a waterway.